User talk:Ajnachakraguy
Hi, welcome to Charmed! Thanks for your edit to the Piper Halliwell page. Well I just like being on here because I love Charmed. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowofGod (Talk) 00:09, March 22, 2009 Just so you know... I realise you edited Paige's powers saying charging/blessing Siderite crystals is a basic witch power: Its not. There are only three baic witch powers and they are: Spellcasting, Potion making and Scrying. Thank you and have a nice dayWiccid 22:11, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Just to tell you Well, all witches have the ability to bless Pyrite not Siderite (I said Siderite because when I searched crystals it came up) crystals. And all witches have that ability to so it is a basic witch power. :It is never said that blessing crystals of any kind is a basic witch power, in the show. I know that for a fact. There are only three basic powers and all of them I have already stated, thankyou.Wiccid 14:14, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :And I know that in the show it doesn't say that it is a basic witch power as well. Well basic witch powers are possessed by all witches, and all witches can bless/charge Pyrite Crystals, so as an add in, it is basically a basic witch power. I remember when the girls learned how to scry, but they never really stated it as a basic witch power, it was just kind of there to help them find other witches, evil, etc. But on Charmed Wikia, it said scrying was a basic witch power. --Ajnachakraguy 14:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::I know, the scying thing confused me a bit at first too but there are points where the charmed crew reference it as one. For example, one of the times they are disempowered (Power Outage, I think) Piper tries to scry. When it doesn't work she says "I can't believe it we don't even have basic powers any more". Also, when Phoebe has her powers stripped by the tribunal Paige complains how she's running around powerless and Leo says "Only her active powers have been lost, she can still cast spell, make potions, scry". Both times scrying is referenced as a basic power. Blessing/Charging pyrite crystals on the other hand, we don't know how thats accomplished. It is most likely to be done through the use of a spell, because it would seem strange that witches would be given a power so complex and specific to one thing. See what I mean?Wiccid 14:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I see what you mean. But I have noticed that each sister excels in one basic witch power. Piper is good at potion making, (as Grams predicted because Piper was the best cook in the family). Phoebe is the best spellcaster because her main active power of premonition wasn't to her liking because she couldn't practice it as often. Prue was the best at scrying and charging/blessing Pyrite Crystals. When she died, and Paige recieved her witch inheritance (powers and magic), she became great at scrying and even made a spell to help her see where the scrying crystal fell on a map. As for blessing/charging Pyrite Crystals, I don't know, but she seemed to inherit it because she is usually seen with a basket of them or one in her hands when getting ready to catch a demon. I don't know, I just think that blessing/charging Pyrite Crysals would be a basic witch power because a basic witch power is a power all witches have. I don't know that is just what I think. Yes and its OK for you to think that, its your opinion. There's no evidence to it at all. As far as this Wiki is concerned, scrying is a power, Crystal blessing is not. So please, stop editing pages with it as a power. Wiccid 18:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC)